rain_ninjagofandomcom-20200214-history
Rain Ninjago Wiki:Episodes Season 2-3
Season 2 Weather Ninja The bounty shook as Nya drove the ship. Lightning cracked and the ninjas watched it from there cabins. "What are you going to train me next?" asks Lloyd. (He is still small but he knows he is the green ninja) "We can't train you anything today because of all of this lightning," answers Kai. A huge crack of lightning strikes the sky, and the bounty shakes so wildly it knocks over the ninja. "What was that?!" says Jay. "Let's go check it out," says Cole and they run the main control room with Nya. "Nya, what happened?" asks Kai. "I saw something illuminated in the clouds. It was huge and it looked like someone riding a gigantic dragon," Nya says. "That is impossible. We are the only ones that have dragons," says Zane. All of a sudden, a crack so loud blinds everyone and someone falls from the sky and lands on the bounty. CRASH!!! *Dust fills the air* Everyone rushed to see who it is. "Who is it?" says Jay. The person is in gray clothing with dark blue. The clothing is shabby and a worn out and bow and arrow is strung across the person's back. "Out of the way!" says Master Wu. He walks over and all the ninja move aside. The person slowly sits up. "Where am I?" she says in a weak voice. "Master Wu?" and she blacks out. Sometime later she wakes up. "I have to get out here!" she thinks to herself. "Felictiy where are you?" She gets out of bed and she stands up. Pain scorches through her leg. "Oww!" she yells and sits back down. The door opens. "Hello Rain, where have you been?" Master Wu says. "How did you get here?" Rain says. "I didn't only train you and your brother," he says. "Meet the ninja," he says. "Hi. I'm Kai","Hi. I'm Zane", "Hi. I'm Jay", and "Hi. I'm Cole." "You must be the four other masters of spinjitzu." says Rain. "Hi. I'm Lloyd," says Lloyd stuttering. "Your the green ninja," says Rain in amazement. "Everyone I would like you to meet my formal pupil, Rain, master of weather," says Master Wu. "I would like you all to welcome her and show her around. She will be here a couple of days because of her leg," says Master Wu. "How did you...." says Kai. "No Questions!" says Master Wu and he walks away. "I'll show her around. You guys get back to your training," says Kai. Rain gets out of her bed and lets Kai support her. "Where are you from and how did you get here and Do You Have A DRAGON?" says Kai. "I thought you weren't supposed to be asking questions," Rain says laughing. "Oops, guess I didn't follow his orders," says Kai. "Well, I was one of Master Wu's students, and I do have a dragon. Her name is Felicity and I was riding her but some lightning struck me from the sky. I really need to get something to protect me from that," Rain says. "Here is your room," says Kai. "See you later," he winks and walks away. Rain limps into her room and sits down. "I have to get out of here! I can't let them know! I'll stay a couple days for Felicity to come back and then I'm leaving!" says Rain. She tucks herself in and falls asleep. Child's Play Rain woke up the next day and found the ninja preparing to leave the ship. She went over and asked Nya where they were going. "There was just a break-in at the museum and the ninja are going to check it out," says Nya. Master Wu walks over and says "Rain I will need to talk with you while there gone." Rain walks with him and the ninja leave. (Sometime later) "Master Wu! The ninja are in trouble and a monster awoke because they turn off the clock!" says Nya. "What?" says Rain. "Get the traveler's tea and move the bounty to there location," says Master Wu. (Some more time later) "Kai! Use the traveler's tea to move the clock forward," says Master Wu. "It will make you older!" "But Lloyd will miss out on his childhood," says Kai. "We can't do that to you," "Just us it says Lloyd," The monster comes closer and growls and Lloyd throws the tea at the monster. "Where's Lloyd," says Kai. Lloyd stands up and looks older. "I'm older?" he says. Rain stares at him. Wrong Place, Wrong Time When the ninjas train Lloyd she helps out. She shoots a bow at him which he dodges but Kai finally stops him with his sword. "Good job," she says to Lloyd. When you ninjas go back in time she stays with Lloyd and talks to him. The Stone Army Rain stays with the ninja's most of the day and goes to the museum with them. When the little stone army things attack, she finally uses her spinjitzu which is gray with streaks of blue. Lightning, wind, ice, and water radiate from the tornado. When Lloyd finds out about her mother, Rain feels the same pain he did and goes after him. "Lloyd," she says. "I know how you feel." She turns back and runs to the other ninja. When the huge stone warrior comes in, Rain shouts "We have to run! We can't fight it!" "Kai!" she shouts when he gets picked up by the stone warrior. After Lloyd shoots him, she runs to him and uses her power. The stone warrior falls back as a blast of wind strikes him. When Lloyd says he can stop him, Rain says "Alright, let's give him a shot." The ninja runoff. The Day Ninjago Stood Still When training with Lloyd, Rain shoots with her bow and arrow which Lloyd hits away. "He's getting good but not good enough to face Lord Garmadon," says Rain as Jay and the others try to attack him. The ground started to shake. "What is it?" Rain called. While the ninjas run out to rescue everyone, quietly Rain sneaks away. She goes to her room and pulls out a pair of heavily shredded wooden cloth pieces. Then, she starts to sew them back together. As the episodes comes to an end, Rain holds up the new shiny piece of cloth and says "Finally, I'm ready to fly." The Last Voyage As the ninja get ready to sail to the dark island to the temple of light, Rain stays in her cabin. "I don't want them to think I'm one of these ninjas. I can fight for myself. Where is Felicity? She should have been here by now," says Rain. As the ship sails on, a huge lightning storm comes. Rain comes up on board and sees the ninja trying to get all the ship eating sea stars off. "Everyone back up!" Rain shouts. She uses her wind and pushes the clouds away. "How did you do that?" says Lloyd. "According to my calculations, Rain has the power of wind, water, ice, and lightning. She is able to summon and push away storms," says Zane. Later, when the ninja hit the land, Rain goes with them into the prison. Zane's father gives them tea and she drinks it. Everyone starts to build the Bounty later and Rain goes to the top of one of the rocks and sits down. After a while, Lloyd comes up. "How is your leg doing?" he asks. "I think so. At least I don't limp anymore. I can't run though," says Rain. "How did you become one of Master Wu's students," Lloyd says. Rain immediately freezes up and shuts her mouth. Just in time, the creature shoots out of the sea. "He has arrived! Everyone get aboard," calls Zane's father. Rain goes as fast as she can to get on board. "Zane!!!" cries Rain as Zane jumped into the sea. Island of Darkness Rain listens to Misako telling the ninja about the Temple of Light. Memories flood back in. She had stayed there one day because she got lost in the storm. It was an ancient place. "I"ll go with the ninja," says Rain as she moves over to Kai and the others. She knew she could help them. Rain knew the island like the back of her hand. While the ninja look over the ground, Rain hunts from the trees. The wind blows at her ninja mask trying to take it off.When she hears that the ninja found it, she jumps down. "Where's Zane," she asks. "Over there," says Jay pointing. "What is he doing? He is going to get himself killed!" Rain cries. When the ninja get Zane, Rain runs to the front entrance. "Hurry!" she yells as the gate closes. "Oh no," she whimpers as the ninja are surrounded. As the ninja "surf" away, Rain runs after them. "By the way, I'm Rain!" she tells Lord Garmadon before sprinting away. Finally, the get back to everyone else."Good luck ninja," she calls. "I'll meet you at the top of the mountain." She climbs to the top of the nearest tree."Still no sign of Felicity. She should be back by now. I might have to use my elemental weather dragon if she doesn't come back soon," thinks Rain. The Temple of Light is just up ahead. "Get on everyone!" says Kai. Rain runs over and jumps on. "Your here" says Lloyd. "Of course I am. Much easier to get around above ground than below ground," says Rain. The vehicle starts to climb the face of the mountain. Rain follows the ninja into the temple of light. Rain stares at the pictures. She would never tell them but she had made them. All of them. She had watched them for so long from above the clouds. As the ninja transformed, she watched with a smile. The Temple of Light was ancient but it had been her home for so long. Rain always knew that it would do wondrous things. "They're here!" Rain yelled as the stone warrior started to come. Stone warriors came at her and she struck him with a bolt of lightning and another with a enormous gust of wind. The Last Hope Rain was helping Nya fix the car. "I'll stay back with Lloyd," she offered. Lloyd gave her a smile. "Thank you," he replied. Later, when Nya and Rain show up in the car to rescue them from Garmadon in his evil giant suit. After Lloyd shoots Lord Garmadon, Rain shouts "Be safe." Lloyd glances back for a split second before jumping into the "final battle". "Nya!" shouts Rain as they fall from the cliff. (Nya and Rain have become friends) When Jay looks up at Nya sadly, Rain pats him on the shoulder and they walk towards the bounty. Return of the Overlord As the ninja prepare for battle, Rain tries at her power. Rain's Power could change the weather to anything, shoot air, water, lightning, and ice at the same time or separate, and in general, Rain could do spinjitzu. She practiced them on a tree imminently the tree fell over with a huge scorch mark on it. "You can do that?!" called Kai. "We must go now," says Master Wu while Kai is still in shock. She ran with the ninja as they went to the entrance of where the Ultimate Weapon was. When the ninja follow the tracks, Rain stays with the ninja while Lloyd, Master Wu, and Misako separate to go after Lord Garmadon. When Nya trapped the ninja, Rain was stuck in a tree. "You can do this, Lloyd," says Rain as the ninja tell him he can fight the overlord. Rain calls up a lightning storm and lightning strikes from the sky knocking out the stone warriors. Rain pours down. She knocks over the stone warriors with her wind. "Lloyd!" she yells as Lloyd gets knocked back by the overlord. Rain puts her arm on Lloyd's shoulder as he talks about destiny. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master As the ninja talk to Sensei Wu, Rain sees something offshore. "Felicity!" she cries out loud. Everyone looks over. A dragon, about 50 ninja high, huge wings, a silver body, blue eyes, white belly, and indigo wings stood in front of them. ROAR!!! Its roar shook the whole island. It landed by Rain and put it's head down. She hugged it's head and turned around. "This is Felicity, my dragon," she says. The dragon roared again. The ninja stood in shock. "That was the huge dragon we saw in the clouds," says Jay. "I was knocked off her when a big bolt of lightning hit me. She flew off for a couple of days but has returned now," says Rain. "These are the ninja," she says to her dragon. The dragon lays down and lets the ninja pet its gigantic snout. "So cool," says Zane. Jay hesitates its snout but finally pets it. "It's so big!" he says. The Falcon comes and they head up to the Temple of Light. "You wait out here," says Rain. Felicity sits down with a loud grunt/roar. As they go inside, she roars nonstop. "Does she ever stay quiet?" asks Kai. "She doesn't like being left alone. I was with her most of the time," says Rain. Her eyes darken with sadness. Rain rides Felicity to Ninjago city. "Time to save the world," she shouts. As they come upon the city, Rain opens the wings she has been creating. "Time to try these out," she thinks. "What are you doing?" shouts Cole. "Trying my new invention," says Rain. "Wow! How did you make those?" says Jay. "Time," says Rain. She stretches them and runs off her dragons back. For a second she plummets, but then comes back up. "I'm flying," she yells. She spreads them like a hawk and lands on the ground. Rain jumps on Felicity's back on takes off. She was going to protect Lloyd with her life. She fly's up to the top of the tower and lands. "You think you can destroy me?" the overlord says. "I'm not going to. But I can still fight!" she shouts. Her dragon and the other dragon start fighting will Rain shoots the overlord. He growls and starts trying to hit Rain. After a minute, he finally shoots the ground right next to her which knocks her back and sends her flying off. "Rain!" Lloyd and the ninja cry as she plummets to the ground. Felicity roars and sends a blast of light at the overlord. He is blinded for a split second and Felicity dives for Rain. "Felicity won't make it in time. Rain is going to hit the ground!" Lloyd yells. At the last second, Sensei Wu and Misako grab Rain on the dragon. "Thank you!" she says. Master Wu nods his head and the dragon soars back up into the sky. Felicity fly's to another building and lands on it. *Lots of time later* "Lloyd!" Rain shouts as he comes back. She runs up to him and hugs him. "You're okay!" she says. "Of course I am. I could never leave you or the ninja," he says. She smiles as the other ninja come to see if he is okay. Felicity lands nearby and plays with the Ultra Dragon. Season 3 Intro For the intro, Rain has her own slide of her riding Felicity and soaring away. The Surge Rain meets the ninja at Borg Industry. "Hi guys," she says. The kids start whispering. "Is that Rain? She can control the weather," says on one of the kids. "I've seen her dragon on tv," says another. Rain stays with Nya through the rest of the tour. When the technology turns evil, Rain fights it off with her power. "Wow," says one of the kids. "We have to get out of here!" she yells. When the ninja rescue them, Rain stays back with the ninja to protect the people. Rain stays on the ground with Cole and Jay. When Lloyd saves you day, she runs over to him and hugs him like the rest of the ninja. As the ninja escape the city, Rain jumps on Felicity's back and soars away. The Art of the Silent Fist Rain goes into the monastery with the rest of the ninja. "Do you want me to stay back with you, Zane?" she asks. "I'm fine," he says. Rain smiles and runs to catch up with the rest of the ninja. After Lloyd hits his head on the wall, Rain winces at the sight. When the nindroids attack, Rain uses her lightning to shut them down. Rain takes the circus train. Rain tries to help Nya break into the computer system to shut down the power. Blackout Rain stays inside and watches Nya transfer the power from Zane to Pixal. She smiles as Jay's mom says "Robot love." "Guys," Rain says. She could sense something bad was happening while Cole and Jay were fighting. Something was outside. Rain yelled as the machine spun them around. "Kai!" Rain shouted as he was hit by Evil Sensei Wu. A nindroid knocked her over but she spinjitzued her way out. Rain helps Kai try to stop Evil Sensei Wu. (It didn't go very well) "Help us!" Rain shouted as Jay, Cole, and Nya come over. "I agree with Zane," says Rain as they find the white scale. On the Falcon Video, Rain says "Good luck, Lloyd! I don't know how much longer we'll last out here." The Curse of the Golden Master Rain stays with Nya as they go to the Serpentine Tomb. She fights the nindroids with her spinjitzu which is gray with streaks of blue. Lightning, wind, water, and ice come off it. Enter the Digiverse "Good luck ninja," Rain says as the ninja go into the digiverse. She fights with Nya for the rest of the episode. "Lloyd!" she shouts as she hears his voice from the screen. Codename Arcturus At the beginning, Rain was nowhere to be seen. (Riding on Felicity) Rain is back at HQ when Cole, Nya, and Jay come back from there double-date. Rain takes Felicity to get to where the Serpentine study the stars. As the ninja attack the nindroids, Rain fights off them with Water. "Are you sure Lloyd?" says Rain. She climbs in with the rest of the ninja. The Void